


Slimey Evenings

by SlasherFiend



Series: 10001 Tentacle Nights [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris-centric, Curse Breaking, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Chris Argent, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Chris is cursed now and asks Peter for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel no one asked for but apparently I can't help myself.  
> No beta read.  
> if I missed a tag, please tell me.

Chris thought the warding had held. 

A week after helping Scott and Lydia take care of a small coven of witches, he knew something was wrong.

Somehow one of the witches had to have gotten around the warding, because now Chris was seeing tentacles out of the corner of his eye and it was distracting. Chris wasn’t sure if they were dangerous, they seemed harmless enough flopping around while he took care of everyday activity, but he knew that was no excuse to just let them be. He had to figure out what kind of curse had been placed despite how content the tentacles seemed to be.

He started searching the bestiary, not concentrating on the details of the curse, because those could change depending on the witch and the curse involved.

The shadow tentacles that only he could see were part of a dead curse.

Chris shook his head. So the warding had held. He had just been too careless in touching one of the dead witches.

Chris leaned back in his chair, thinking. If the tentacles had wanted him dead, why didn’t they kill him already? The curse was to kill him, unless it wasn’t for a period of time? Then what was-?

“Hey Dad?”

Allison came into the study and the tentacles swarmed, lashing out at her.

Chris couldn’t stop himself from shouting Allison’s name.

She paused, confused.

Chris got up; ready to warn her when he noticed the tentacles were gone. They waved in the shadows, like they were enjoying themselves.

“Is everything ok?”

Chris sighed. “Yes, I just thought I saw something.”

Now Allison was concerned, she stepped up to his desk. “What did you think it was?”

Chris shook his head. “It was nothing, it’s gone now.”

“Dad, it was something. You don’t spook easily, and you looked scared. It’s not hard to make the connection. You were around witches and now you’re acting strange. Peter was the same way six months ago.”

Chris thought he remembered Allison telling him about Peter spacing out during meetings… “And how is he now?”

“Fine. But we think something happened with one of the witches he had gone up against and it affected him during the full moon. He never said what it was and we didn’t ask.”

Chris snorted. “Even on his death bed Peter would likely never say what happened.”

Considering if Peter had been cursed, that kind of blow to his ego would be something he would never want anyone to find out about.

Chris was going to talk to Peter; he was a better source than the bestiary at this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The full moon happened right before Chris got to talk to Peter.

Chris was out in the preserve with the pack, the wolves were chasing down a few stray Omegas and Chris had his emitters, placing them in a line towards a clearing where he was going to put them in a circle to keep the Omegas in.

The tentacles were slowly the process down; as they blended in with the shadows and for a brief second Chris kept thinking they had materialized or were logs on the ground when there was nothing there.

Eventually Derek came to Chris in the clearing. “Did you just start? The Omegas are coming this way, they’ll be here soon.”

Chris clenched his jaw, but said nothing, stabbing another emitter into the ground. “You can help and we can get this finished faster.”

Derek took a few of the emitters from the pile in the duffel bag by Chris’s feet and went about placing them.

The circle was just finished when Derek turned, eyes scanning the trees. “I hear them.”

Chris and Derek hid and soon three Omegas crashed through the brush, into the circle.

Chris got up, to impale the last emitter in the ground, when the tentacles waved, extending and covering the emitters. Chris took a step back.

Suddenly Derek yanked the emitter from Chris’s hand and shoved it into the ground.

The Omegas spun, following the circle around once, whining and snuffling.

The rest of the pack came up right after the Omegas sat down, in the center of the circle, to keep from the emitters as much as possible.

The emitters leading to the circle had been shut off, Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd had them in their arms.

Scott addressed the Omegas. “We don’t want to harm you. But you can’t keep roaming the streets and scaring people. We’ll shut the emitters off if you agree to listen to us.”

The Omegas nodded.

Allison and Chris shut off the emitters.

The Omegas stood up.

“There’s a pack on the other end of the preserve, run by a lady named Satomi. I’ll take you there, she can help you. She’ll let you in her pack.”

“Why can’t we be in your pack?”

Scott turned to his pack before turning back to the Omegas. “Kind of have enough people already.”

“Do you think you can handle hunters being included in the pack?” Chris asked, watching the Omegas turn around to face him.

They all had wide eyes and whispered among themselves, before telling Scott they would join Satomi’s pack. Scott removed a few of the emitters and the Omegas followed him off.

Once the Omegas were gone, the emitters were put back in the duffel bag.

The pack scattered, going different ways to get out of the Preserve, to go home.

Chris zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading off to where he had parked. As he was walking, Derek came up. They walked in silence for a few moments.

“Something’s on your mind,” Derek eventually said.

Chris glanced at him, arching an eyebrow.

“You hesitated putting that emitter down; I’ve never seen you hesitate to do anything but pull a trigger.”

“I need to speak with Peter.”

“He’s at the loft, likes to hold down the fort sometimes, or so he says.”

Chris nodded. “But you really think…?”

“I’m sure if something happened to me, or to Scott, really any of the pack except Stiles, being at the loft would give Peter a head start out of town.”

Soon enough, they got to Chris’s SUV. He set the duffel bag in the trunk. “I’ll meet you there. That will give Peter some warning before I show up.”

Derek nodded and went to get in his car.

~~~~  
Chris walked into the loft a few minutes after Derek did.

Peter was sitting on the couch and arched an eyebrow when he saw Chris. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be out roaming the streets?”

“How did you get rid of the dead curse?”

Peter tensed.

Chris glanced at Derek, who had made it to the top of the staircase.

Peter leaned forward; it was obvious he wasn’t going to talk till Derek was out of earshot.

Derek walked off and after a beat, Peter hissed, “Who told you?”

“No one. I’m cursed and Allison mentioned how you had been distracted during the full moon six months ago. I figured you had a similar experience to what I’m going through.”

Peter clasped his hands together. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. What are you seeing?”

“Tentacles.”

“Oh.” Peter sat back against the couch.

“I take it that’s what you saw?”

Peter nodded.

“How did you get rid of them?”

“I have no idea why it worked, but you have to let the tentacles become visible. Stare them into existence. Then let them have sex with you.”

Chris arched an eyebrow. “If you’re fa-“

“Why would I make this up Argent? If I wanted to give you a phony cure, I could, but why would I choose having sex with tentacles in the first place?”

Chris didn’t answer, he was thinking.

After a moment he asked, “Did you ever find out why that was the solution? And why are you telling me about it?”

Peter scoffed. “I wasn’t going to ask around about sexing up some tentacles, it was embarrassing enough…” A faint blush arose on his cheeks, but Chris didn’t comment on that. “I expect you to not tell anyone, I prefer them thinking literally anything else about what happened.”

Chris nodded. “Thanks.” He turned to leave.

“One piece of advice.”

Chris stopped and turned back to Peter.

“I’d make sure Allison is out of the apartment when you do this. Once they materialize the tentacles are quick and quite grabby.”

“Are you saying they’d-“

“No, but you wouldn’t risk it, would you? And it’s probably for the best, because then you don’t have to explain to her why you’re being fucked by a tentacle that up until today only you could see.” Peter grinned as Chris scowled.

Peter always wanted the last word in.

Chris left the loft and headed back to the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next night Allison was out with Scott, and Isaac, apparently there was something they needed to talk about. Chris told Allison to take all the time she needed. It had earned him a confused look, but she hadn’t objected.

Chris sat in his study, attempting to stare at the tentacles. It was a little difficult, his eyes were nearly watering. He blinked; scrubbing a hand over his eyes, then went back to it.

Chris didn’t know how long it was, how long it took, but eventually he could see the tentacles in the flesh. One of them flopped onto the floor. It didn’t seem to come from anywhere; it was just there, the light from his desk lamp shining on it.

Chris stood; it was time to get onto the last part. He unzipped his pants, unbuckled his belt. He started to push his pants down when two tentacles wrapped around his ankles, spreading his legs, and two others shot up from around the front of the desk and wrapped around his wrists, pulling him down against the wood, scattering the maps and letter opener and a file he had for an ongoing unsolved string of murders that had been put on the back-burner while he dealt with the tentacles.

He grunted and shifted, he wasn’t going to struggle he had to let them do what they wanted.

The tentacles pulled Chris’s pants down and then slithered up his legs to pull down his briefs. He shivered as they slid down, exposing his ass to however many were left.

One came and pushed in between his cheeks, nudging his hole.

Chris hissed, tugging lightly against the ones that held him down. “Wait.”

He had no idea if the tentacles could understand him, he hoped they could read his body language if nothing else.

The tentacle went away after a second and another one came up, it was thinner and covered in slime. It wrapped around his flat cock.

He groaned. “Yes. If I’m relaxed, that will help.”

Nothing happened for a moment, then the tentacle spit up slime all over his cock, and began to stroke him.

Chris groaned, turning his head to be a bit more comfortable and closed his eyes.

Chris moaned freely as the tentacle continued, getting him hard and dripping.

Then he wiggled, he didn’t want to come all over the floor under his desk. “Can-can’t you…? Don’t want to make a mess.”

The tentacle let go and Chris huffed, bucking his hips. In the next second another tentacle was around his cock, like it was swallowing his flesh.

“Fuck!” Chris rolled his hips and the tentacle fluttered around him, and it did this three times before Chris came with a long moan.

He panted and the slime tentacle moved to push in against his entrance. It coated his hole first, then slowly inched inside.

Chris grunted and hissed as the tentacle breached him. It moved to prod his prostate, and then slid out to the floor with a wet slop.

Chris twisted to try and look over his shoulder. The tentacles couldn’t be finished with him, so what were they-?

Suddenly a thick tentacle pushed into him, slowly.

Chris let out a breathless groan.

The tentacle moved towards his prostate, then stopped and pulled back, thrusting at an even pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This went on for some time, Chris panted softly, moving back against the tentacle.

He was kind of enjoying himself. Which was the opposite of the curse, and the whole idea of it was still strange, but… Suddenly he heard the apartment door close.

“Dad?”

Allison was back.

Chris went to say something, anything, when a tentacle slid up, into his mouth, choking him for the moment.

“Dad?” Allison came down the hall.

The tentacles writhed when she got to the study door; Chris made a noise against the one in his mouth.

“Dad, I can see the light’s on. Are you in there?”

The tentacle flopped out of Chris’s mouth.

"Yes. How’d it go?”

“Uh.” Allison chuckled. “There’s-it’s a lot to talk about. Tell you about it in the morning?”

“Sure. Going right to bed?”

“Actually, Lydia wanted to know what happened, so I was going to call her first.”

“Alright. I’ll check in on you later.”

Allison walked to her bedroom.

Chris sighed.

The tentacle went back into his mouth and the one inside of him slid out.

Chris grunted. They needed to get this over with!

Just then a much thicker tentacle brushed his entrance.

Chris twitched. It pushed its…head in and Chris flushed as it filled him up.

The thicker tentacle moved to push on his prostate, causing him to clench and moan softly, before it began to thrust in and out quickly.

Chris groaned, half listening to Allison talk in her room instead of the sounds the tentacles made as they did what they wanted.

Chris focused on her for the next few moments.

“I thought Scott was going to ask me out again, but it wasn’t like that at all…It was [sigh] different…” There was silence for a few long seconds as Lydia talked.

Chris focused on the tentacles; they were speeding up even more.

He tried to shift, and then heard Allison mention “-date Scott and Isaac” and what was that?

The tentacle gave two more thrusts and spurt inside him.

Chris sighed. It was over; he closed his eyes for just a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Chris opened his eyes, the tentacles were gone and he couldn’t hear Allison on the phone anymore.

Chris stood up with a wince, that last tentacle had been a little much. He bent to pull his briefs and pants back up, noticing the only evidence anything had happened was the mess of stuff on the floor.

Chris did himself back up, placed everything back on the desk and turned off the light. He left the study and looked down the hall to see it was dark in Allison’s room.

~~~

The next morning, as they were eating breakfast together before Allison had to go to school, she asked, “Did you get the curse lifted?”

Chris nodded. “Peter was rather forthcoming with the information.”

Allison coughed on her toast, nearly choking. She drank some orange juice.

“What?”

Allison shook her head. “It’s just…Derek met us after school yesterday and told us what you and Peter were talking about, but we swore not to say anything to keep Peter’s pride from being damaged.”

“Why did he tell you?”

“He was concerned about you, since you had almost slipped up putting the emitters down, I assume because of the curse. Dad, why didn’t you tell me about that?”

“I didn’t think it needed to be talked about. Derek was there to help. And it won’t happen again.”

Allison sighed, but nodded. She picked apart her second slice of toast. “Were you…busy with the tentacles last night when I came home?”

“It was the only way to lift the curse.”

“I’m glad that it worked, that you were quiet, but…” She looked up at him. “Why was it the only way to lift the curse?”

Chris shook his head. “Peter said he didn’t know why, but I have a theory. The little death was symbolic for the actual death and cancelled the curse out.”

“That makes sense,” Allison said slowly before popping the pieces of toast into her mouth.

A few moments passed as they finished eating.

“What did I hear you tell Lydia last night? Something about dating Scott and Isaac?”

Allison’s head snapped up. “Uh, yeah. It’s just something we’re going to try; it’s not serious or anything.”

“You should have said something earlier; I could have told you that sometimes werewolves find more than one anchor.”

Allison blushed. “I don’t know if it’s…”

Chris got up, grabbing the dirty dishes. “Be safe. And tell both of them to be careful or they’ll regret it.”

Allison huffed out a laugh. “Yes Dad. I don’t think they need another warning, but I’ll tell them.”

She went to go to the door; Chris followed with the SUV keys.

He made a mental note to thank Peter later even if the other man was unlikely to accept it. At least the curse was reversible and they had a solution that worked in case anyone else needed it for future reference.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser-tell me if you want more


End file.
